REDEMPTION
by BlackMoon29
Summary: After "The Birthday Incident" The Cullens move; leaving Bella back in Forks. Alice divorces Jasper; citing his lack of control as her reason. What happens when the wolves aren't there to save Bella from Laurent; but a certain Cullen is? Rated M for Lemons
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All characters and Dialogue related to the Twilight Saga are owned by their creator Stephenie Meyer. No Copyright infringement is intended. This story is for entertainment purposes only.

A/N – Okay; ask and ye shall receive. For those of you who have not read any of my stories. I have several Emmett/Bella pairing stories going at the minute. I have seemed to accumulate a nice following of readers for my Emmett/Bella stories. But the one thing people keep asking; whether it be in a review or private message, is "will you please write a Jasper/Bella Story?" So here goes my first attempt at Jasper/Bella. I hope you enjoy.

**REDEMPTION**

**Chapter – 1 - Emotion **

"_Sinnin', I've done my share of this; still hope the Lord, forgives me for my Sins. __I am a waste of the flesh on my bones. I am not worth the air in my lungs. Go far from me; go and be safe. The Serpent, not God, pours through my veins. I closed my eyes, still see her face. I'd give my soul to take back that day.__" – David J. Matthews_

**Jasper's POV:**

September 13th…September 13th…September 13th…my own personal fuckin' Pearl Harbor. What a complete and utter disaster. That day would end up irrevocably changin' my life and fuckin' haunt me forever.

I still can't believe I attacked Bella. She was my Brother's Girl. Even though I didn't trust myself around her, and our interaction was limited at best, it didn't mean that I thought her to be any less than my little sister. She was fuckin' family and tried to fuckin' drain her. Could I be any more of a fuck up?

No wonder Alice fuckin' tossed my ass to the curb. I still remember her final words as she handed me the divorce papers exactly two months after that day.

"_I don't love you anymore Jasper; because you don't love me. If you did, you would have managed to find some semblance of self control and wouldn't have tried to kill my one and only best friend. I just can't even look at you anymore Jasper. If you are capable of attacking family, then who knows who your next victim will be. I can't be married to someone with so little control. I deserve better than this Jasper. Sign these and let me find my true mate."_

Her true fuckin' mate?

I thought I was her true fuckin' mate. Then again, if I was Alice's true mate, could she have so easily tossed me to the curb? Everythin' I have been taught to believe was that mates, once they find each other, cannot be parted.

Fuck!

First that psycho bitch Maria plays me for a love sick fool. But in the end I learned I was nothin' but a puppet to her. A useful puppet; but a puppet nonetheless. And now Alice has played me for a fool. I know her final words to me were the truth, I felt nothin' but disgust, sincerity, and a tiny hint of deceit and mischievousness as she dumped my sorry ass. The one thing I didn't feel was love or regret. None. She no longer held any love for me in her heart. I was nothin' but damaged goods to her; ever since that day. Fuck!

I remember signin' the divorce papers as she asked and then boltin' from our Alaskan Mansion. The last voices I heard were Carlisle and Esme's. They were both yellin' from the porch tryin' to tell me that I was still part of the family and to come home when I was ready. And I knew they meant it too. Those two vampires never ceased to amaze me. Their emotions were as steady as an arrow. Carlisle was always emmittin' compassion and understandin', while Esme constantly poured out streams of unconditional love.

However, despite their words I just kept runnin'. I had no idea where I was goin'. I just let my legs carry me. Then my phone buzzed with text message. As I kept runnin', I pulled my phone from my front pocket to check the message:

_I'm sorry Major. I knew you loved her, and you seemed happy, so I never said anything. But the Pixie was never your true mate. In hindsight, I should have told you earlier. You will find your true mate in time. Follow your nose – Peter_

My head was already spinnin' faster than a Texas Twister. I really didn't need Peter's Yoda bullshit at the moment.

Fuck! So Alice really wasn't my mate. Did she play me, or was I just a fool for not seein' it? And what the fuck did he mean by 'follow your nose'? Damn Peter and his "non-gift". I loved him like a brother, but I swear, sometimes I fuckin' hated that cryptic know it all Fucker.

When I stopped runnin', I realized I was standin' in front of the old Forks Home.

_Why did I come here?_

Suddenly Peter's statement about followin' my nose made complete sense, as I let _her_ unforgettable scent wash over me.

Bella had been here recently. Her scent was somethin' that one doesn't forget easily. I was confused, as I followed the scent. I don't know where she was tryin' to get to, but it led me into the surroundin' forest.

I followed Bella's scent through the forest for several miles. Should I keep goin'? Would she even want to see me? By all accounts from Edward, she now hated me and the family. That's why we had to move. A couple of days after the party, Edward came home broodin' after a talk with Bella. He said that she no longer wanted anythin' to do with us, and that we had to move immediately. I wanted to call her and apologize, but Edward assured me that I was the last person she would want to hear from.

Maybe I should just leave her alone.

But, what if she was in trouble?

The Olympic Rain Forest wasn't exactly the safest place to be. Besides vampires, theses woods were filled with grizzly bears and mountain lions. Bella, a self proclaimed 'Danger Magnet', would most certainly manage to get herself in to some form of trouble out here. No good could come from Bella Swan wonderin' through the forest alone.

As I approached a clearin' in the dense forest thicket, her scent became stronger. But now there was another scent mingled with hers. A familiar scent; a vampire's scent. That was when I heard him.

"Victoria won't like me killing you. But I don't think I can help myself. You are simply mouthwatering."

I knew that voice. That French fuckin' accent was unmistakable; Laurent. But wasn't he supposed to be livin' with the Denali's and on the animal diet? The last I had heard, was that he had mated with Irina, one of the Denali Sisters.

I knew I didn't have much time, so I pushed my legs a fast as they would carry me darted towards the clearin'.

Laurent was so focused on Bella, that he didn't even notice me until the last second. However, _he did_ notice me. Just before he turned to defend himself, he backhanded Bella, sendin' her hurtlin' through the air. She flew backwards, slammin' her back into a massive tree trunk. I heard the sickenin' snap of several bones breakin' as her body impacted with the tree. I watched for a brief second in horror, as her broken body crumpled to the ground.

Laurent was no match for me; especially when I was angry. I tore into him with an animalistic ferocity, that hadn't been seen from me since I was part of the Newborn Wars of the South. Within seconds, Laurent was nothin' but a headless torso, a severed head, and four separated limbs. I quickly threw all the pieces into a pile and dropped my Zippo onto his remains. I watched with satisfaction as he went up in flames. As the sickly sweet purple smoke began to rise from the blazin' fire, I quickly remembered Bella.

I darted over to the tree that she was lyin' in front of. She was unconscious and coughin' up a lot of blood.

Strangely enough, however, my throat didn't even tickle from her blood. I silently wondered for a moment. Why did I attack her over a paper cut, when I could stand next to her as she coughed up blood by the gallons? I would have to file this new information away for future thought. I didn't have time at the moment.

Bella was dyin'. I could hear it. Her breathin' was ragged and her heartbeat was beginnin' to falter.

I didn't even think. I just acted. I bit her on both sides of her neck; each of her wrists; and at her ankles. She was close to death, and I needed to get as much venom as possible into her system.

After I was done, and had sealed the wounds that my bites had inflicted, I picked her up carefully and made my way quickly back to the Forks Home.

I laid her down gently on the bed in my former room. Although she was unconscious, I could feel that she was in intense pain. She obviously was experiencin' the searin' burn of my venom as it changed her.

Fuck, I just changed Bella. Should I have done that? I couldn't just let her die, but if Edward was right, she's probably goin' to want to tear my head off when she wakes up.

Did I just damn her to a life that she wanted no part of?

All I could do was wait and find out.

Fuck!

**Bella POV:**

I don't know whatever possessed me to go to the Cullen Home that morning. Perhaps, it was for my own sanity. I needed to know that I wasn't crazy and that it was all real; that _they_ were real.

In truth, I was completely over Edward. In fact, I was slightly relieved when he finally ended our relationship. I was sick of his controlling ways. But what I wasn't prepared for was him taking his entire family away, without allowing me a proper goodbye at that. I loved the rest of the family dearly. Well in truth, Alice was beginning to grate on me a bit as well. She was nearly as controlling as Edward; always picking out my clothes, telling me what to wear, and dressing me up like I was her own personal life sized Barbie Doll. I knew Rosalie never liked me, but in truth, I didn't begrudge her for that. She was just being protective of her family and she saw me as a threat.

The rest of the family I loved dearly. Carlisle and Esme had truly become a father and mother to me. It wasn't that I didn't love Charlie and Renee, but I felt more often than not, that I was the parent in those relationships. Emmett was the big protective brother I never had, but always wanted. And then there was Jasper. He was always a bit of an enigma to me. Whether it was because he didn't trust himself around me; or Edward didn't trust him, he kept his distance for the most part. The only real significant time I spent with him was when we were fleeing from James. During that awful escape, Jasper handled himself wonderfully; exhibiting excellent control. Those couple days, always made me wonder if he really was as unpredictable and as dangerous, as Edward made him out to be. And I would never forget the time when he told me that I was in fact, "worth it."

I always wished that I had the chance to get to know him better. After my birthday party disaster, I wanted to tell him personally, that I didn't blame him one bit. But Edward never afforded me that opportunity; another reason my dislike for Edward had continued to escalate ever since he left.

When I got to the Cullen Home, it was so cold and empty. It was as if no one had ever lived there. It certainly didn't provide the closure that my sanity was searching for.

There was only one other place I could think of, that would prove to me everything was indeed real. I needed to find it. My sanity was craving validation and closure. I had to go there.

_The Meadow._

I trekked through the woods for miles. Just when I was convinced that I would never find it on my own; I began to see sunlight filtering through the forest canopy ahead of me.

_This has to be it._

I pushed my legs harder, causing my muscles to ache and burn, as I tried to reach my destination. Eventually I broke through the tree line and stepped into the meadow. It was nothing like I remembered it. The winter months had reduced the colorful blooming wildflowers to patches of dead, lifeless, brown weeds.

As I searched the meadow, I suddenly froze. Not fifty feet away from me stood Laurent.

It could have been worse, I had assumed. He was an ally. He warned us about James. He wouldn't hurt me.

But when he approached and informed me that he was her on a favor for Victoria; my heart dropped. I knew this was the end.

"Victoria won't like me killing you. But I don't think I can help myself. You are simply mouthwatering," he purred in my ear; his French accent seeming thicker.

Just as he was about to go in for the kill, I saw a blur out of the corner my left eye. Laurent must have seen it as well, because he backhanded me with so much force, before he turned towards the blur, that I was sent flying backwards through the air.

I don't know what my body slammed into. The last thing I remember was hearing the snapping of several bones; one of them being my spine, and the sound of metal being torn apart.

Then the darkness took me.

Moments later, I felt a scorching heat in my neck, wrist, and ankles. The heat spread throughout my entire body. I wanted to scream, the pain reminded me of the burning I felt in my hand when James bit me; only now the pain was magnified one hundred fold.

Was I dead? Was this hell?

Surely I had made some mistakes in my life. But I never thought I was a bad person. Surely I didn't deserve to spend an eternity in hell. Maybe I should have gone to church more often.

The scorching flames consumed my entire body. Just when I was certain that I was in hell; that this searing pain was now my eternal damnation; the pain began to recede.

I became aware again. I could feel the presence of someone next to me. In fact I could hear them breathing. Whoever it was, they were giving off the most heavenly fragrance. It was familiar somehow, yet unlike anything I had ever smelt before. It was a mixture of sawdust, gasoline, and the salty air of the ocean; three of my favorite smells.

Then I heard the most Angelic Voice I had ever heard. Again, it was familiar, yet unlike anything I had ever heard. It seemed that my senses had been magnified by infinite proportions.

"Bella," the sad Angel said. "Please don't hate me darlin'. You were dyin' Bella. I couldn't let you die."

What was the Angel talking about? At first I thought that the burning stopped because the Angel came down and pulled my soul from the fiery pits of hell and brought me up to heaven. But the voice was telling me that I wasn't dead. That could only mean…Holy shit!

The burning, the heightened senses…another vampire had changed me; but who?

As the pain began to recede from my limbs, my heart began to beat so fast that I thought it might actually burst out of my chest. I also was feeling a new type of dull burn in my throat.

Did that mean I was thirsty…for blood? I was really having a hard time wrapping my head around all of this new information. I felt like my brain might short circuit from overload.

As my heartbeat took off even faster, it reminded me of the sound a helicopter makes. It was almost one continuous sound; the beats were so close together. The pain centered there was easily the worst, most intense pain so far.

I felt my back arch off the table as I screamed in pain.

"I'm so sorry Darlin'," the sad Angel said again.

Then all of a sudden; thud, thud, thud…thud…thud…..thud.

My heart had stopped beating. The fire was gone; except for the dull burn in my throat.

I took a moment to relish the feel of my new pain free state. It was pure bliss compared to moments ago.

"Bella Darlin', can you open your eyes for me? I'm so sorry Bella," the Angelic voice asked; then apologized again.

I complied and pried my eyes open and immediately gasped at what I saw. I could see _everything; _individual pieces of dust, colors that I never even knew existed, were now present. Everything was so sharp and defined. It was as if I had been living half blind as a human.

"Bella," the Angelic voice called my name.

I turned to see the individual that owned the Angelic Voice that had been calling my name. As the individual came into view, I gasped.

"Jasper?"

**A/N - So what did you think? My first Jasper/Bella Chapter ever. Hope you enjoyed it. I will do my best regularly. I usually try to add at least two to three chapters a week. But I'll do my best. As I said, Jasper/Bella is new territory for me.**

**For those of you who haven't read any of my stories, I am attaching the first chapter of my newest Emmett/Bella story below. AND IF YOU LIKE CHAPTER ONE BELOW; PLEASE NOTE THAT YOU CAN FIND ALL 18 CHAPTER THAT I HAVE POSTED TO DATE UP AND CAN BE FOUND ON MY PROFILE PAGE OR ANY SEARCH. It is called "Fate Or Flight?" I hope you'll give it a chance; those of you who haven't read it yet. And for you Jasper Lovers out there; don't worry, he plays a prominent role in this story eventually. I won't do this again, I just wanted to give some readers how have never read any of my stories some exposure to the one I am most proud of. So here it is...Chapter One of "Fate or Flight?":**

Fate Or Flight? - **CHAPTER ONE IS BELOW THIS SUMMARY.**  
>Bella was changed on her 20th birthday in the year 1880. Since then she has been on her ,now a 55 year old vampire shows up in human Emmett's Home town of Gatlinburg, love Blossom or will Bella flee from her growing feelings. M for lemons<br>Twilight - Fiction Rated: M - English - Supernatural/Romance - Chapters: 18 - Words: 142494 - **Reviews: 425 - Updated: 4-3-12 - Published: 3-5-12**

Disclaimer: All characters and Dialogue related to the Twilight Saga are owned by their creator Stephenie Meyer. No Copyright infringement is intended. This story is for entertainment purposes only.

**FATE OR FLIGHT?**

**Chapter 1 – Moving On While Looking Back**

**Bella POV:**

I sighed to myself as I gazed out my living room window as the icy rain pelted the glass. As much as I detested the idea, I knew in my heart that it was time. I had been living here in Holyoke, Massachusetts for the past seven years. The whispers started a few weeks ago. In truth the whispers stemmed from jealousy. Women were complaining about the fact that I managed to stay looking so young. I knew that no one had put the pieces together yet, but it was only a matter of time before more people started noticing as well.

Part of me had to laugh. Some of the women in town were beginning to gossip that I had some cosmetic secret that kept me looking so young; if they ever knew the real reason.

'_That's why it's time to go Bella,' _I admonished myself mentally.

I really did not want to leave. During my time here, I had made several close human friends. But alas, that was the downside of the gift (or curse depending on how you looked at it) of immortality; no lasting relationships. Sure, I could join a coven. However, my lifestyle had made me a freak among freaks, an outcast among outcasts. My refusal to live off of human blood and hunt animals instead, was not looked at as an honorable characteristic by my kind. It was seen as some type of mental illness. I was a social pariah among the vampire community.

In my near 55 years as a vampire, I had yet to meet any others who lived the way I did. And judging by the reaction of most vampires whenever we crossed paths, it seemed that I was unlikely to any time soon.

I liked to think that I had done the best I could with the hand that had been dealt to me. But the truth was, I was lonely. I have walked this planet for nearly 75 years as a human and then a vampire, but alas. I have never been in love. I am honest enough with myself to admit that I crave to know what it is like to love; to be loved. Since the chances of finding another vampire who shared my feeding habits seemed slim to none, I silently wondered often to myself. '_What if I ever fell in love with a human man?' _I would like to think that I would be strong enough to be able to leave that man to his human life.

It would be selfish of me to fall in love with a human.

However, because of my lifestyle, humans had become my only outlet for social interaction. Sure I could give him immortality, but I would be taking away all the things that really mattered. Important things, like the chance to fall in love with a human woman and have a family with real children. In the end, I would be taking away much more than I could ever give back. So fortunately or unfortunately, depending on how I wanted to look at it. No human males had yet to come close to even piquing my interest. That's not to say that many haven't tried. It's just that not one of them has yet to even make me think twice.

The notion had on more than one occasion crossed my mind. Tthe thought of creating a companion or even better, a mate. A mate that I could teach my way of living, share my life with. However, I could never bring myself to take anyone's human life away from them. I had promised myself shortly after I was created, that I would never do to someone else, what was done to me.

The year was 1880, when my life was changed forever. Most of my human memories were muddled. I remembered important things. I recalled my parents and parts of my childhood, but not much else. However, I remember September 13, 1880, my 20th birthday, as if it were yesterday.

_Flashback:_

_I was walking home from a birthday party thrown for me by some of my closest friends. It was unseasonable cool for that time of year, even in New York City. I remembered looking at the stars as I walked through the unusually quiet streets of the City. They were out in full force that night, not a cloud in the sky. As I gazed up at them during my walk home, my mind had drifted back to my dear friend Lucy telling me about her engagement earlier that evening. Apparently, her boyfriend Frank had proposed to her two days earlier. As I thought about it, I felt a lump rise in my throat. I was 20 years old and alone. A woman my age was expected to be married, and to have bore children. _

_I wondered if I would ever find love. It wasn't for a lack of suitors; I just had yet to find someone that I could imagine sharing a life with._

_I briefly recalled my father Charlie yelling at me the year before. "Isabella, what is wrong with you? You have been courted by several respectable men. I don't know what you are waiting for."_

_It was one of the last conversations that I had with my father. He died two months later from pneumonia. My mother had died along with my younger brother during his childbirth when I was seven years old. I was now orphaned at 19 years of age._

_Fortunately, my father was perhaps the wealthiest banker in New York, perhaps one of the richest men in the country. As his only living heir, he had left everything to me. I had an ungodly amount of money. More than I could spend._

_As my thoughts flickered back from my father to the present moment, I began quickening the pace of my walk. I suddenly felt unsafe. Call it intuition or paranoia, but I couldn't help the feeling that I was being watched._

_Moments later, I felt a cold hand cover my mouth; muffling my screams. I was pulled into a dark alley. As my back was thrown against the wall of a brick building; I felt a sharp sting in my neck, as well in each of my wrists. One of the last things I remembered was an angelic voice attempting to offer words of comfort. "I am terribly sorry for the pain you are about to experience Isabella Swan. However, there is nothing that can be done about that now. The only thing I can tell you, if it's any consolation, is that the pain will be over in three days. Then we will explain everything. Until then, I am afraid there is nothing that can be done about your suffering."_

_For three days I burned as if I had been thrown into the very fiery pits of Hades. I kept going back to what the voice told me. It was the only way that I was able to to convince myself that this wasn't actually hell. He said the pain would end. Sure he could have been lying. Heck, I didn't even know who he was at all. In fact, I didn't even see his face for that matter. But I had to believe him because the only other alternative; was that this burning would not end. And that scenario was just too frightening to accept._

_Finally the pain began to recede from my limbs. It was as if my heart was drawing all the pain from the rest of my body and absorbing it in that one centralized location. It soon took off beating faster than the footfalls of the fastest thundering horses. _

_And then there was nothing. _

_No heartbeat, but more importantly no pain. The only remaining annoyance came in the form of a dull burning in the back of my throat._

_I took a few minutes to relish the blissfull feel of my new pain free environment. However, I was suddenly startled out of my calm state by a voice. It reminded me of the last voice I heard, yet at the same time it was different. In fact other things seemed different as well. It was almost sensory overload. I could smell everything. And even the bed I was apparently lying in felt completely foreign against my skin._

"_Isabella can you open our eyes?" the voice asked._

_I did as I was asked, and immediately gasped. Everything was so sharp and defined. I could see dust particles floating in the air. I could even see colors that I never knew even existed before. I had no idea where I was, but I could hear movement of all sorts outside._

_I immediately sat up and noticed three men. The one of to my left was enormous. The man in front of me was the smallest of the tree, and had the darkest complexion. To my right, there was another large man. However, he was nowhere near as big as the first. Lastly, I noticed and a small petite girl staring at me as well. She stood the furthest away._

_I instinctively leapt off the bed and crouched against the wall, growling._

'_Wait, why am I growling?' I thought to myself._

_I began to panic. "Who are you people, and what have you done to me? Where am I?" _

_As I rapidly fired off these important questions; I was immediately struck by the inhuman beauty of all four onlookers, as well as their startling crimson eyes._

"_Isabella," the smallest and darkest complected of the three men called my name. "My name is Eleazar. To my left is Demetri, the big fellow to my right is Felix and the young lady over there is Jane. I know you must be confused. Isabella, I assure you that you are not in any danger. I know you have questions that you want answered, but I am sure that your thirst is unbearable at the moment. Let's get you someone to drink and then perhaps you will be more comfortable and we can answer your questions."_

"_Is that what that tickle in my throat is?" I asked, still confused. _

_What did he mean by 'someone to drink? I silently wondered._

"_Tickle?" the big one named Felix chuckled. "Surely you feel more than a tickle? Your throat must feel like it's on fire."_

_I shook my head. "No honestly, it's not that bad at all. I would much rather know what is going on." I started to panic again. "Someone please tell me what has happened to me."_

_Eleazar nodded and began, "Isabella –"_

"_Bella," I corrected him. "I prefer Bella."_

"_My apologies Bella," he said as he bowed his head._

_"Bella, we have had our eye on you for a while now. You were chosen because you are special. Do you remember what I said to you in the alley three days ago?"_

_I nodded and he continued._

"_Well Bella, I bit you and injected you with my venom. The burning you felt for the past three days was the venom spreading through your body transforming you. Bella, I know this may be difficult to believe, but you are no longer human. You are like us now. You are a vampire."_

_I gasped, willing it to be untrue. But in my heart I knew that I was being told the truth. It was the only logical explanation for the burning; their inhuman red eyes._

_Eleazar continued. "First Bella, I want to explain to you that real vampires like us are very different than the ones you have most likely heard about in myth and scary stories. We are virtually indestructible. Sunlight doesn't burn us, although we cannot go out in the sun; publicly at least. You see the sun reflects off of our skin, giving off light. I guess you could say the sun makes us sparkle very brightly. So you see, if we ventured into the sunlight around humans, we would be noticed immediately. We don't sleep in coffins. In fact we can't sleep at all. Your skin is virtually impenetrable. Even a bullet from a rifle would bounce off of you. Basically the only way to be destroyed is by another vampire. You see, our teeth can penetrate our skin; but even then, the only way to truly die is to be burned into ash. You will no longer age Bella. You are now immortal. You will physically be 20 years old for the rest of time itself. Unless of course; you are somehow destroyed by another vampire."_

_I growled at his threatening words._

"_I am sorry Bella; I did not mean to frighten you. As I said before, we mean you no harm."_

_I still didn't fully understand._

"_Why me?" I asked._

"_Bella all vampires have super human speed and strength; as well as enhanced senses. The last one I am sure you have all ready noticed?"_

_I nodded not trusting my voice. In fact, my voice scared me. I didn't even sound like myself anymore. It now had a bell like musical quality to it; like him._

"_You see dear Bella; some vampires have even more special abilities. For instance, Demetri here is what we call a tracker; he can locate anyone in the world, no matter how far away they are. And Jane here; can cause a person to feel incredible pain, just by focusing her thoughts on another individual. It is actually quite similar to the pain you felt during the transformation you just went through."_

_I gasped at the thought, earning a smirk from the one called "Jane."_

_I immediately growled again in panic. I was trapped. And with the gifts Eleazar just described, any hopes of escaping were gone because of Demetri. And any chance of fighting my way out were now nil, because of Jane's gift. I didn't ever want to feel anything like the pain I had just gone through during my transformation again._

_Eleazar clearly noticed my panicked state. "Bella, please relax. Fortunately or unfortunately for you, depending on how you see it, that is why you are here. None of their gifts work on you. I also have a gift Bella. I have the ability to assess the extra powers that any vampire has. I have to concentrate harder with humans, but I can tell if they will have a special ability; if they are changed. However, that was not the case with you Bella. Your abilities were so pronounced even as a human that I barely needed to concentrate at all." He smiled smiled at me._

"_Me?" I squeaked. "What can I do?"_

"_You Bella are what we call a shield. You have a mental and physical shield. That is why Demetri and Jane cannot affect you. You see, their powers work inside the mind. Demetri can find someone by following an individual's mental signature and Jane causes pain by making your mind believe you are in pain. Your mental shield blocks them both. In fact, you even confounded them both as a human. So imagine the possibilities now as a vampire. Your gifts have the possibility to magnify 100 fold. Eventually, you should be able to cover others with your shields and protect them. Your physical shield is harder for me get a grasp on. I know it's there, but I cannot get a sense as to how strong it is at the moment. But eventually, you should be able to surround yourself with and impenetrable force field. Your shields alone are enough to make you very special Bella. Amazingly enough, however, that is not even the most impressive thing you can do," Eleazar beamed._

"_And what is that?" I asked hesitantly; almost afraid to find out._

"_Your shield Bella, when you want it to, can act as a mirror of sorts."_

"_A mirror?" I hedged._

"_Yes, I suppose that is the best way to describe it." Eleazar responded to me. "When you are using your shield Bella, and someone tries to use their gift on you, well, you have the ability to send that gift right back at the attacking vampire. So your shield can act as a reflector of sorts, and be used as an offensive weapon as well. That is of course only when you choose to do so."_

_I nodded my head again. I was in information overload. I knew what the most important question was. However, I was afraid to ask it. So I stalled by repeating one of my first queries._

"_Where are we now?" I asked him._

"_We are in a small cabin in upstate New York at the moment," Eleazar replied. "Do you have any other questions Bella?"_

"_Yes and it's the one I have been not wanting to ask." I hedged again._

"_Please ask anything you want."_

_I inhaled and exhaled; realizing that no relief came from that action. Apparently my lungs no longer required air to breathe._

"_Well Eleazar, when I asked you 'Why me', you told me it was because of my shields. But that really doesn't answer the question. I mean…so what…what I am saying is; why do you need me? What are you planning on doing with me?"_

"_First Bella, may I say that for a newborn vampire, your control is nothing short of miraculous. Newborn vampires, as a rule are ruled by their thirst; blood thirsty animals unable to be reasoned with. And here you stand talking calmly as if you were still human. I have never seen anyone like you. You are a complete anomaly. Secondly, and I am willing to bet that both Felix and Demetri will both heartily agree with my assessment. Your beauty is second to none Bella. The transformation has turned you into the most stunning creature I have ever seen."_

_I noticed both Felix and Demetri nod in agreement. The lust in their eyes was unmistakable. I ducked my head at the compliment. If I still could have, I would have been a blushing red tomato. Unfortunately, I couldn't shake the fact that Eleazar was trying to butter me up. He must have been worried that I was not going to like his answer; which in turn, was only serving to make me even more worried._

"_Bella, the four of us are members of the Elite Volturi Guard. The Volturi reside in Volterra, Italy and are the ruling family for all vampires. As I said, we are the guard, but the Volturi consists of three ancient vampire kings; each over 3,000 years old. They are named Marcus, Caius, and Aro. Aro is the founder and official leader of the Kingdom. The Volturi, police the vampire world Bella. We uphold the law, in order to maintain that our existence stays a secret from the human world. Bella, I am sort of what you would call a talent scout. I came across you by accident during my travels to America several years ago. When I returned to Italy and Aro learned of your potential, it was declared that on your 20th birthday that you would be turned and made a member of the Volturi Guard. Aro is very eager for your arrival in Italy."_

_His reply angered me to no end. Some pompous jerk decided he wanted me for his personal guard and ordered that my life be taken away from me. I was furious! There was no way I was leaving with them. I would rather they kill me now._

"_Eleazar, please do not take this personally. You have been very gracious in answering my questions. And for that, I thank you. However, just because someone living in Italy thinks I would be of use to him, does not give him or you the right to force me to go. I am afraid that your Aro will be disappointed. I have no intentions of joining his guard."_

"_Bella," Eleazar tried to reason. "I am afraid this is not a matter that you have a choice in. We were ordered to bring you back with us to Volterra."_

"_Bella," the one named Demetri addressed me. "I have been with the Volturi for centuries. I have seen the world many times over, and there is still no place that I would rather be. Please reconsider your position. I think I speak for all of us, when I say that you would be a most welcome addition."_

_I noticed Felix nodding his head._

"_Thank you for the kind words Demetri. Still, I have no desire to up and leave my home and country, just because someone I don't even know; says that I have to. Can you not see how I might find this entire scenario a bit off putting?" I asked still trying to be polite._

"_Eleazar." The big one named Felix finally spoke up. "Maybe if we have her feed her feelings will change. Perhaps once she realizes that Volterra will provide her all the blood she could desire her opinion will differ."_

Eleazar nodded. "Demetri, would you be so kind as to fetch Bella a meal?"

"_Of course Eleazar, it would be my pleasure." Demetri nodded and slipped out of the door._

_I was mortified. Did they actually expect me to kill a human being?_

_I began plotting. There was no way I could fight my way out against four._ _However, Eleazar did inform that I had the potential to create a physical shield. He even admitted that he could not tell how powerful it was at this point. But he did say that eventually it would be like a force field. If I could get that shield to work, then there was no way that they could force me to go anywhere with them._

_While Demetri was out fetching some poor innocent human, I tried to make use of my time. I began visualizing an impenetrable barrier encircling me. I kept focusing, and several minutes later, I noticed that I was surrounded in a blue bubble._

_This has to be it. I thought to myself._

_I waited for one of the three vampires to notice the strange blue bubble that now encased me. To my delight, they never reacted to its presence. Apparently, I was the only one able to see the physical shield._

_Confident that I could summon it again when needed, I dropped it for the time being. Just as I did, Demetri entered the cabin. I could hear the beating heart that he brought with him. The human wasn't screaming. So he must have either knocked him or her out, or somehow lured this unfortunate soul back to the cabin willingly._

_Once they entered the bedroom a look of fear crossed the women's face as she took in our appearances. She gazed at my blood red eyes and began to scream._

_Eleazar looked at me and smiled. "Bella just follow your instincts. They will guide you in your first feeding."_

_I was expecting to have to fight the urge to kill; to maybe hold my breath. However, I felt nothing. She didn't even smell appetizing. I had no desire for her blood. The still dull burn in my throat told me that I obviously required something. However, human blood did not appeal to me whatsoever._

_I looked around and immediately noticed Felix's look of triumph. I couldn't wait to wipe the cocky smirk of his face. He was so sure that I would tear into her and begin lusting after blood so heavily that I would follow them anywhere, as long as they promised me more._

"_Bella don't feel bad. If you don't feed off this woman one of us will. Either way she isn't leaving here alive. Therefore you have no reason to feel guilty. Like I said, just let your instincts take over." Eleazar tried to coax me._

_I was angered beyond belief. That poor woman was brought here because of me. Just because I wasn't going to be the one that killed her in the literal sense, she was going to die because of me._

"_Bella?" Eleazar raised his eyebrows._

_I was mad at that point. So my sarcastic reply did not surprise me in the least._

"_Yes Eleazar?"_

"_I told you, just let your instinct guide, the rest will come naturally."_

"_Oh but I am letting my instincts guide me Eleazar. And they are telling me that this poor innocent woman isn't a food source. Nothing about her is appetizing to me. She doesn't even smell like something I would want to put in my mouth."_

_All four vampires' jaws dropped to the floor._

"_She can't be serious." Demetri replied. He looked more in awe than angry._

_Felix looked utterly confused. Jane looked like she would rather be somewhere else. Meanwhile, Eleazar just looked flat out frustrated._

"_Bella you need to feed."_

"_Then find me something edible." I replied harshly._

_I was done playing around. These people took my human life away. They had done enough as far as I was concerned. There was no way any of them were going to have a say in how I lived from now on. Clearly I didn't have any bloodlust for humans. So the way I saw it, there was no reason that I couldn't still interact with them as long as I was careful; extremely careful. I would have to stay out of public when it was sunny, and would have to move often. I would need to move locations every six or seven years, so people didn't notice that I was not aging._

_My mind was made up. I put my physically shield up and expanded it around me in a circle. I extended the shield several feet in every direction. I wanted to make sure no one could get close enough to think that they even had a chance of laying a hand on me._

"_Well Eleazar, Felix, Demetri, and Jane; it has been a pleasure. But I think I will be on my way now. You may have stolen my human life from me, but I will not let you steal my free will as well. Good day."_

_Eleazar closed his eyes and shook his head and let out a frustrated growl. "Bella you don't have an option. You either come willingly or we force you back with us, and you will have to deal with Aro's wrath. Please for your own safety, just come with us."_

_Despite everything Eleazar had done, I could honestly see that he didn't want to harm me. In fact, I think he actually cared deep down somewhere that he didn't even want to see harm come to me. However, he wasn't privy to the capabilities of my physical shield._

"_Sorry Eleazar, I am leaving." I got up and started walking to the door._

_Eleazar looked pained when he finally gave the command. "Felix and Demetri grab her. I didn't want to do it this way, but it looks like I have no other choice."_

_As soon as he gave the command, both vampires came rushing at me. As soon as they came in contact with my blue bubble they both went flying backwards ten feet._

_The look on Eleazar's face was priceless._

_"How is this possible?" he barely breathed out._

"_Why do you look so surprised Eleazar, you're the one who told me about me physical shield. So as you can see, no one is touching me unless I allow it. As I said before, thank you for graciously answering my questions, but I am leaving now."_

_Eleazar nodded, this time with a bit of a smile playing at his lips. "I can see that. Don't forget Bella, you must protect the secret."_

_I nodded._

"_And Bella," Eleazar said to me as I exited the door. "Please take care of yourself and be safe."_

_I turned back one last time. "Thank your Eleazar. I know that you are just doing your job, but I can tell that you are a good man; too good to be involved in what you are doing. You are better than this." I said as I pointed back to the other Volturi members and their human prisoner._

_Just before I turned away, I saw a brief flash of emotion shadow across Eleazar's face. As I started running away I faintly heard him whisper. "Good luck Dearest Bella, until we meet again."_

_I could not believe the speed I ran with. It took no effort. I expected to get tired after a while but it just came so naturally. I was literally running faster that a bullet shot from a rifle. As I ran a mouthwatering aroma washed over my senses. I silently prayed that it wasn't human. I was suddenly worried that maybe that one girl in the cabin was some strange exception. I didn't want to be a monster. I vowed right then and there, that even if this aroma turned out to be human, I would never take a human life. I would rather die a slow agonizing death than kill a living breathing person._

_However, my curiosity got the best of me and I followed the scent. When I reached the source, I was pleasantly surprised to find that it wasn't a human after all, but a massive Grizzly Bear. Without even thinking, my instincts that Eleazar kept talking about, finally took over. I pounced on the bear and latched my teeth onto its throat. My new razor sharp teeth cut through the fur and muscle like butter until I finally reached its jugular. The taste of the bear's blood was indescribable. It was better than any human food I could remember tasting. I let the warm blood slide down my throat; relishing every gulp. The dull burn was put out completely just as the bear's blood supply ran out._

_In truth, I even felt bad that I killed an animal. But the realization that I could live as a vampire and not harm humans; well the trade off was worth it. Obviously, I would much rather take the life of an animal then a human; someone with a life and family that would miss them._

_After I finished feeding I realized that I had been a rather messy eater. I found a nearby stream to wash off. As I bent down to clean myself, I was startled by two very different things. One, I was indisputably, ridiculously beautiful. Apparently Eleazar wasn't lying to me about that fact. My skin was now a flawless pale snow white. My lips were fuller and a luscious vibrant red. My high cheek bones were new as well, adding to my beauty. My hair was fuller. It fell three quarters of the way down my back in mahogany waves with subtle gold and red highlights. I was stunned speechless._ _I looked down at my body and noticed I was perfectly toned with large perky breasts and round tight bottom and long silky legs. It was unsettling; I had never thought myself to be pretty before. Now, I didn't even have words to describe my own appearance. It may sound vain, but it was undeniable_

_However, what were even more unsettling were my eyes. They were a vibrant shade of red. I thought this unfair. If I wasn't going to live the lifestyle of a monster, than why did I have to wear the eyes of a monster?_

_This new fact would put a serious kink in my plans to continue living among the human population. No one could be allowed to see me with eyes like these. Was I destined to a life alone; apart from civilization for all eternity? Maybe I should have gone with the Volturi. At least I would have had some form of social interaction._

_I stayed in the forests of upstate New York for the next month. I was addicted to the taste of grizzly bear. So much so, that I hunted them several times a day. I actually began to worry that I was going to turn them into an endangered species all because of my appetite. I practically filled myself to the brim daily on bear blood. I settled for deer whenever bear could not be found. It wasn't terrible, but it wasn't grizzly bear either._

_After one particular messy meal, I went to wash off in a stream. I gasped when I saw my reflection in the water. I was so disgusted by my eyes the first time I saw them. I had refused to look at them again. Yet when I saw them today, I no longer had the eyes of monster from children's nightmares. Instead, they were a beautiful golden color. "Topaz," I said to myself. That's what they reminded me of, the golden, honey yellow gemstone known as Topaz._

_I was positively giddy. Sure my eyes would be strange, perhaps odd to people. But they weren't so strange that they would keep me out of the public eye. I could go back home again. However, I knew that I would need to move immediately. I couldn't maintain an animal diet and live in New York City. No, I would have to relocate. Find a town that bordered plentiful forest land that was filled with wildlife. That task would not be difficult. Thanks to my inheritance, I could move anywhere I wanted._

_And move I did. _

_I first moved Gorham, Maine. Next it was on to Fryeburg, Maine and after that came White River Junction, Vermont. I stayed in each town for around seven years; never more than ten. I constantly had to worry about people noticing that I didn't age. I continued moving every seven years or so. I gradually worked my way south. Almost Fifty Five years after that fateful day, my 20th birthday, I found myself ready to move again. My seven years were up and it was time to leave all the human friends I had made during my stay at my most recent home behind once again._

_End of Flashback_

Present Day – March, 10, 1935

My thoughts finally drifted back to the here and now. I began packing quickly. I only needed to take a fair amount of clothing as well as my important personal mementos. As I mentioned before, I had plenty of money. I would leave my home in Holyoke, Massachusetts furnished in the event I ever came back. Wherever I went next, I would buy all new furniture and appliances.

I pulled out my map of the United States so I could make the decision of where to move onto next. Although the cold didn't affect me, I was tired of it. For most of my entire vampire life, I had lived in New England.

I made the decision right there. I wanted to live in a warmer climate. Sure it would be more difficult, as warmer climates tended to be sunnier. However, if I found a home bordering a large forested area, I just might be able to enjoy the sunny days deep out in the forest where no humans would dare to venture.

I scanned the map over and over for such a place. Although I wanted out of New England, for some reason, I still felt the need to stay on the eastern half of the United States. As I searched the map my eyes landed on particular area. It was an up and coming, yet still small town that bordered the mountain ranges of Tennessee. It would be perfect. There would be plenty of forest and mountain terrain that the humans couldn't access, but I could. It would be fabulous on sunny days especially. I was positively giddy at the thought of having the sun back in my life.

I had packed everything I was taking with me into one single bag. I waited for nightfall so I could make my escape under the cover of darkness.

"Gatlinburg, Tennessee. Here I come." I said to myself enthusiastically.

At the speed I was running, I reached the outskirts of Gatlinburg, Tennessee within two hours. Since it was the middle of the night, I took the opportunity to soak in the town while everyone was sleeping. During my reconnaissance, I noticed several newly built homes for sale on the outskirts of town. I liked one two story home in particular. It was white with green shudders. Most importantly its back yard was adjacent to the forested area that led to the surrounding mountain range.

I made my decision quickly. Provided it was not sunny in the morning, I would venture into town and purchase the home at the town's realty office.

As I waited out the night in the surrounding woods, I breathed a sigh of relief as I noticed the cloud cover moving in just before sunrise. From the looks of it, it seemed like I was in luck and today would be blessedly overcast.

I quickly found the nearest stream to bathe in. I was dirty from my run and wanted to make a good first impression, considering today would be my first public appearance in Gatlinburg. After cleaning up, I opened up my suitcase and chose a lovely green dress to wear. I spent a few minutes arranging my hair and then made my way towards town.

I made sure no one was looking as I emerged from the forest carrying my bag of luggage. I strolled down Main Street towards the brick building I had identified the previous night as Gatlinburg Real Estate.

I was already the center of attention as I heard the whispers of onlookers as I walked down the street alone.

"Who is she?" several women asked various people in voices that were tinged with a bit of jealousy.

"She is breathtakin'," I heard another man whisper to his friend who was nodding in agreement.

"I wonder if she is married?" another person whispered; oblivious to the fact that I could hear him.

I have never enjoyed being the center of attention, so I quickened my strides to a pace that was just slow enough not to draw more attention to myself.

I finally reached the real estate office and entered the building. I immediately ghosted up to the counter, set my bag down, and rang the bell.

A middle aged, slightly balding man appeared from the side office and greeted me. "Good Mornin' Ma'am, may I help you?"

I heard his pulse quicken as he looked me over. Whether it was from attraction or his body's instincts telling him that I was a dangerous predator, I will never know.

"Good Morning Sir," I said in a polite voice. "I just moved down here from Massachusetts and I was looking to purchase a home."

By the time I had finished speaking, the man behind the counter seemed to have composed himself from whatever affliction I was causing him. Sometimes I had to laugh to myself. I had been Vampire for so long now it seemed. Human reactions to me were so strange.

"Ah, well welcome to our fine state then, my name is Richard. We have several properties on the market. Would you like to have one of our realtors show you 'round?"

"Please to meet you Richard," I replied. It was impossible not to notice that his heart rate sped up rapidly again when I mentioned his name. "My name is Isabella; Bella for short." I had to stifle a laugh at his flustered look. "Actually I arrived yesterday and looked around a bit myself. If it is still available, I would like to purchase the two story home on Forest Street. I will happily pay whatever the asking price is in cash. And if it's at all possible, I would like to do so immediately."

Richard looked shocked that I was willing to pay whatever the asking price was. I supposed I shouldn't have been surprised, considering I didn't even ask how much it even cost.

"Ah yes, the Forest Street Property. That home belongs to the McCarty's. They own a lot of land in Gatlinburg. The family owns a well respected development company. Let me call their office and see if I can have one of their representatives come down now. If you are willing to pay the asking price in cash, then I don't see why we can't get you into your new home today," he said with a smile.

"Let me make a call in my office and I will be right back," he said.

I nodded and thanked him.

I waited patiently for several minutes for Richard to return. I knew what he was going to tell me. I could hear his end of the conversation quite easily in his office. Apparently one of the brothers that owned the development company was on their way down as soon as he hung up the phone.

"You are in luck ma'am. I spoke with one of the owners and he is on his way here as we speak; shouldn't take him more than a few moments; it is not a very long walk from his office." Richard happily replied.

I smiled at him and heard his heart rate accelerate again. I tried my best not to chuckle, as I thanked him for his help.

"Can I get you anything while you wait miss?" Richard asked.

I shook my head and smiled. "No thank you; I am fine."

I waited about ten minutes until I heard the door open behind me. I turned around moments later and saw a very large muscular young man with loose, curly black hair had entered. His height and bulk actually reminded of the massive Volturi Vampire Felix. However, that is where the comparisons stopped. This young man had a kind of boyish charm to his face. Not to mention, he also happened to be incredibly gorgeous.

"Ah Emmett, glad you could get here so quickly; this is the young lady I told you about over the phone that wants to purchase your property on Forest Street immediately."

The young man's breath hitched for a moment as he looked me over with his piercing blue eyes. I found his gaze was hypnotic.

_Wait a second I thought. Aren't I the vampire here? Isn't it my gaze that is supposed to be the hypnotic one? What the heck is going on?'_

He quickly composed himself however and held his hand out.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Miss," he said as he gently shook my hand. "My name is Emmett McCarty. Please, call me Emmett." At the moment our hands touched, I felt and electric current shoot straight up my arm towards my long dormant heart. I swear I felt it beat again. I gasped at the contact. Emmett did too.

_Did he feel that too, I silently wondered, or was he just repulsed by my cold skin?_

I was still trapped by his piercing blues eyes as I finally managed to reply finally. "The pleasure is all mine Emmett. My name is Isabella Swan. However, please call me Bella for short."

"I can assure you, the pleasure is all mine…Bella." Emmett said as he smiled the most breathtaking smile I had ever seen. His grin displayed the two most adorable dimples.

Just minutes ago I was laughing to myself in regards to Richard's biological reactions whenever I smiled.

Now however, I didn't think it was so funny anymore. Because, if my heart still worked; I would be the one with the thundering heartbeat, and racing pulse.

**A/N – PLEASE REMEMBER - THE REST OF THIS STORY IS UP ON MY PROFILE PAGE. I HAVE A TOTAL OF 18 CHAPTERS AND OVER 142,000 WORDS POSTED TO DATE. Please check the rest of the story out. I Would Love To Hear Your Thoughts And Opinions. And remember, if you enjoyed the first chapter, you can find all 18 chapters I have posted so far on my profile page.**

**Best Wishes,**

**Gumper29**


	2. Chapter 2  Puzzle Pieces

Disclaimer: All characters and Dialogue related to the Twilight Saga are owned by their creator Stephenie Meyer. No Copyright infringement is intended. This story is for entertainment purposes only.

A/N – Hope you all enjoyed chapter one, as well as the add on from the first Chapter of "Fate Or Flight?" I obviously won't add anymore chapters from that story to this one. You can find the rest of that story of my profile page. As of right now I have 18 chapter updated for "Fate or Flight?" I just wanted to give some new readers some exposure to a story they might not have crossed paths with before. Anyways…on to Chapter 2; hope you all enjoy.

**REDEMPTION**

**Chapter – 2 - Puzzle Pieces **

"_Hello Again. It's been too long; too long. Hello Again__.__" – David J. Matthews_

**Jasper's POV:**

Her heart had stopped. The change was complete, and my God, was she beautiful. No, she wasn't beautiful. The word beautiful was a complete and utter insult. To put her appearance into proper context, she made Rosalie Hale look slightly above average. It wasn't even a contest. I had never laid eyes upon such a stunnin' creature. Her hair was longer as it spread out like a fan around her head. Her dark mahogany hair was now graced with subtle but stunnin' red and gold highlights. Her cheek bones were higher up; addin' grace and elegance to her now flawless face. Her lips were now fuller and a bright blood red. I had the strangest urge to kiss her senseless. Her breasts were larger and firmer. She had appeared to grow several inches from the change, and now had legs for days.

Fuck me!

Too bad she hated me, and would most likely try and rip my head off as soon as she realized that it was me that was sittin' beside her.

But what really confounded me, was that I couldn't feel a single emotion comin' from her. Not one. It as if she wasn't even there. This was something in my near one hundred and fifty years as a vampire; that I had yet to experience. I had no idea what she was feelin'. Therefore I was completely flyin' blind, and had no idea what to expect from her. _This should sure be interestin'. _Newborns were unpredictable at best, uncontrollable, blood thirsty animals at worst. Now I had one on my hands, and I couldn't even feel or manipulate her emotions.

_God help me, I am in serious trouble._

"Bella Darlin', can you open your eyes for me? I'm so sorry Bella," I pleaded; while practically beggin' for forgiveness. I was sure she hated me, but I just couldn't get a read on her emotions. It was as if I was hittin' a brick wall.

She lay still for several moments; no doubt enjoyin' her new pain free environment. She eventually pried her eyes open, and immediately gasped. I had no doubt that she was in shock, due in large part to her new enhanced senses. I didn't take an empath to feel the shock and wonder she was surely experiencin' as she took everythin' in.

"Bella," I hedged. I had no idea how she would respond, once she realized that I was in her presence. Her head quickly darted towards the sound of my voice and her eyes widened as she realized it was me who had been speakin' to her.

"Jasper?" she questioned, as if in complete disbelief. I wanted to brace for an attack, but I didn't want to set off her instincts. Instead, I tried to appear as calm as such a situation would allow one to be.

"Bella," I said softly. "I know that you have every reason to…" before I could finish my sentence, I was enveloped in a bone crushin' hug as she sobbed, "…hate me. Or not." I couldn't help but chuckle in relief as I hugged her back in earnest.

_Fuck me, she smells delicious._

However, it wasn't just her scent that I was respondin' to. Her touch was causin' my body to react in an unexpected manner. Where ever her skin touched mine, it left a trail of white hot electrical heat; it was pure bliss. As enjoyable as the contact was, I pushed my feelin's to the side and managed to pull back.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. I didn't know what to do. You were dyin' after Laurent threw you against that tree. I heard your bones snap, and your heart was beginning' to falter. But I couldn't just let you die. I reacted without thinkin' and changed you. I'm so sorry Bella. I know you hate all of us, and never wanted to see anyone of us again, especially after your Birthday; but it was as if I became possessed and had to change you. I'm so sorry Bella. Please forgive me…for everythin."

She leaned back to look me square in the eyes. I was momentarily taken aback by her bright red crimson eyes. But even her startlin' eye color, couldn't put a dent in her now incomparable beauty. Somehow, I managed to quickly regain my composure. As I studied her face, tryin' to get a read on her emotions the old fashion way, I couldn't help but notice that Bella was lookin' at me like I had three heads.

"Jasper, why would I hate you and your family? And why would you think I never wanted to see any off you again? She asked, completely perplexed. And I had to admit; seein' her in such a confused state was a might bit adorable.

_Adorable? Really Jasper? Fuck, I might as well just turn in my fuckin' man card right now._

"Edward." I said, assumin' that would explain things. But she still looked confused as all hell.

So I continued.

"Bella Darlin', a couple of days after you Birthday Party disaster, Edward came home and said we had to move. He told us that he had a talk with you, and that you were furious. He said you never wanted to see any of us again; especially me. I wanted to call and apologize to you. But he assured me, that I would be the last person that you would ever want to hear from."

As soon as I finished my explanation, her eyes turned pitch black, as a menacin' growl began rumblin' in her chest.

"What?" she screeched. "That lyin' little piece of shit. Jasper, do you know what our conversation that day really consisted of?"

I shook my head, still havin' no idea where this conversation was leadin'. Now _I _was the confused one.

"Jasper, two days after my party, I came home from school to find Edward waiting in my front yard. He asked me to go for quick walk with him. He led me down a path into the forest next to my home. He told me that he never loved me, that the family never loved me; that I was nothing but a distraction to all of you; a blip on the radar so to speak. When he said you were all leaving, I begged to let him to allow me to come with you all. When he refused, I asked if I could at least say goodbye. Again, he refused. My last request; was that he told you personally, that I was never angry or upset with you for what happened, and I didn't blame you at all. You didn't stand a chance."

To say that I was shocked, well, that would have been a severe understatement. I was beyond furious with my asshole 'Brother', and I was sure that my eye color now matched hers.

"Bella, he told all of us, that you hated us; all of us. He said that you told him that you never wanted to see any of us again; especially me. He said you wanted all of us out your life for good, and that we had to move. Wait," I suddenly remembered the last part of her diatribe. "What did you mean when you said that, 'I didn't stand a chance'? It was a damn paper cut Bella. My family may not think so, but I sure as hell know that I have more control than that. A paper cut should have never made me attack a family member. And before you start fussin', yes you are family."

She finally released me from our embrace. I wanted to groan at the loss of contact.

_What is that about?_

She sat down on the bed and looked at me. Again, I didn't need my empathic abilities to sense that she was beyond furious.

"Jasper, think about it. You're an empath; you feel people's emotions, correct?"

I nodded. "That's the meanin' of the word Darlin'." I smiled softly.

"Well did it ever occur to you that blood lust is an emotion? Jasper, not only did you feel the bloodlust of six other vampires in the room, well five, if you exclude Carlisle; but one of those vampires just happened to be my singer. Did it ever occur to you that he pushed his bloodlust on to you? In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if he wanted you to attack me. It gave him the excuse he didn't to end our relationship."

Fuck, she was right. For a fuckin' vampire that knows vampire behavior inside and out; I sure suck the big one, when it comes to self examination.

"Bella, I never thought of it that way. You really think he wanted me to attack you?"

She nodded in the affirmative. "I do Jasper, and I'm sorry to say, please don't be mad at me, but I think your wife was in on it. She forced me to have the party. I'm sure when she made the decision to have my party; she had a vision and saw the outcome. Edward, being able to read her mind, most likely also saw it as well. I think that they were both in on it, to be honest with you. I'm so sorry Jasper. I'm sure you don't appreciate me accusing your wife of something so devious…"

I cut her off right there. "She's no wife of mine. She divorced me shortly after the party. She said she couldn't be married to someone with so little self control…"

'Jasper, you don't think they were in cahoots, do you? I mean, when you look at now and put the pieces together…"

"It's like they planned it. It was the perfect opportunity to rid themselves of us both," I practically finished her sentence. "Darliin', I think they just might have played each of us Bella. Looking at everythin' from this new perspective, all the little things I noticed but swept under the rug, seem to have a much deeper meanin' now."

"What little things Jazz?" she asked.

"Like how Alice never let me bite her. Usually, that's how a vampire officially claims there mate. Come to think of it, I never really had an overwhelmin' urge to do so, but I knew that's what mates did. Yet, she always refused me, sayin' that she didn't want to be scarred. She never said it, but I could feel it, my scars always slightly repulsed her. And then there's Edward. Whenever he was present, the amount of love she projected skyrocketed. I always thought it was a deep familial love, but now…"

"You think there mates?" Bella asked, this time finishin' my thoughts, for me.

"It seems that the puzzle pieces are all startin' to fit together Darlin'. It would seem that maybe they realized this, and formulated there little Birthday scheme as a means to rid themselves of us, so they could be together. I always knew that they had a special connection. The mind reader and the psychic; but I never realized…." I just trailed off.

Bella immediately embraced me again. "I'm so sorry they hurt you Jasper." I was lost in her intoxicatin' fragrance. Every part of her called to me. Is that what Peter meant, when he said that I would find my true mate soon? He just told me to follow my nose. And my nose led to me Bella.

I think, my heart already knew the answer. But I had already been played a fool by two women that I had been convinced loved me with everythin' they had. I wasn't sure if I was ready to go there again.

Well I may have not been ready yet, but The Major sure was. He was rattlin' his cage, screamin' at me to take her now and claim her. The Major never voiced his desires when it came to Maria or Alice, but he was convinced that Bella was meant to be ours.

I was afraid to go there. Gettin' close to Bella, would mean that I would have to tell her about my past. Would she be disgusted? Then I remembered Bella's emotions when she was human. She was always projectin' nothin' but compassion, unconditional love, and understandin'. She walked into a home full of vampires and loved them as she would her own flesh and blood. That was one of the reasons Edward's claims of her sudden hate for us all, shocked me to the core.

"Bella, what are you feelin' Darlin'?" I asked; suddenly extremely curious.

"Ha," she laughed. "As if you don't know, Professor Emotion," she chuckled at her own joke.

In all my years, I had never seen a newborn so controlled. In fact, I kept forgettin' that she was even a vampire now. Appearance and fragrance aside, her control was so impeccable, it was as if I was still talkin' with human Bella.

"Actually Darlin' I can't feel your emotions at all. You know how Edward couldn't read your mind. Well, I think you're a shield. What Edward did was mental. My abilities actually affect your physical body chemistry. I didn't just make you think you were feelin' a certain emotion. I actually made your body produce those emotions. I think, now that you have been changed, your shield is now physical as well as mental. I wouldn't be surprised that with enough practice and trainin', in time, you would be able to project your shield around others as well."

"Really?" her eyes sparkled in excitement at the prospect.

I nodded. Then it hit me.

_Oh Shit! I'm such an asshole. Her throat must be on fire. I can't imagine how thirsty she is._

"Darlin', I'm so sorry for bein' so inconsiderate. Your throat must feel like it's on fire right now. Maybe we should go hunt, you must be dyin' of thirst. We have plenty of time to talk after."

She just shook her head. "Actually, it's just a dull burn, it's really not painful at all, just annoying."

I must have been lookin' at her strangely because she suddenly appeared to seem extremely self conscious.

"Why is that wrong?" she asked; seemin' worried.

Remarkable; I should've know better than to underestimate Bella Swan. She was extraordinary as a human. Of course she would be even more special as a vampire.

"Not at all Darlin'; it just means that your special, but I already knew that. You were special as a human, and you're even more special now, as a vampire, Darlin'." I reassured her as I took in another pull of her heavenly intoxicatin' scent. I wanted to swim in her fragrance; drown in her essence.

_Fuckin' Claim her; she's ours. _The Major roared from his cage, but I beat him down into submission. This earthbound Angel just woke up to this life. The last thing she needed right now was to be introduced to The Major.

All though, a part of me did agree with him; on some level. She may not be ours yet; but she damn well will be. Peter's words made all the sense in the world now. 'Follow your nose,' he said. Well I did. And it led me to Bella…my mate, and it turns out the she was under my nose all this time. When she was human, I had just assumed that it was the call of her blood that drew me to her. But now, I knew different.

It wasn't the call of her blood that pulled me to her. It was the call of my mate that pulled me. My body knew it all along, even if my mind didn't. Just then my phone buzzed with another text message. It was Peter again. I looked down to read what it said:

_Bingo!_

I couldn't help the goofy grin that was probably stretched across my face at the moment.

**Bella's POV:**

Why was this happening now? I had never seen Jasper as anything but Alice's Mate; her devoted husband. But now…everything about him called to me; his scent; his angelic face. I couldn't peel my eyes away from his glorious blond leonine mane; that fell in gorgeous golden ringlets. As I raked his body over, my abdomen flooded with warmth as I took in his chiseled features. He had a much slimmer build than Emmett, but he was ripped all the same. I ogled him as his muscles rippled beneath his tight tee shirt with each subtly movement he made.

_What is wrong with me?_

When I first hugged him, it was like gravity pulling me towards him. For some reason, I never wanted to let go. I knew I should have been focused on the devious nature that we had uncovered in regards to Alice and Edward.

But all I could think about was Jasper. It was as if I had never seen him before. And truly I hadn't. I may have well as been blind as a human. I always thought Edward was the most beautiful Cullen. Now…well now here was now comparison.

Edward was a boy, whereas Jasper was all man; and my body practically ached for this man.

I have to admit, I was more than relieved to hear that he couldn't feel my emotions. The last thing I wanted was him to feel all of the lust I was projecting his way. That would have been embarrassing.

"Darlin'," Jaspers voice broke me out of my whacky internal monologue. "Do you want to try huntin'? I know you said that your throat wasn't burnin' that bad. But I'm sure it couldn't hurt."

I nodded. "Yeah Jazz, that's probably a good idea," I agreed.

I couldn't help the laughter that bubbled up as I followed Jasper out the second story window; a feat I never would have dreamed I was capable of before today. I was positively giddy as I continued to follow Jasper over the small river and through the forest at speeds I never thought possible. I was certain, that I would be nothing but a blur to human eyes; but as I ran, I saw every little detail in crystal clear clarity. I finally understood how Edward never hit any trees when he ran. It was so easy…instinctual.

Finally Jasper stopped, and I immediately halted behind him.

"Um," I was more than a little embarrassed. "Jasper, I really don't know how to hunt," I said looking down at the ground, trying to hide my blush that no longer existed. I had a feeling that this would be a habit I might retain for a while.

"Huntin' is simple Darlin'. All you have to do is follow your instincts. Close your eyes…what do you smell?"

I did as he said, and the most predominant smell was Jasper. Apparently I had diarrhea of the mouth. "I smell the most amazing scent. It's a mixture of sawdust, gasoline, and the smell of the salt water ocean. I think it's your scent Jasper," I finished my mortifying admission and looked straight down at my shoes.

I couldn't think straight around Jasper, let alone be responsible for what came out of my mouth. His chuckling didn't help my embarrassment either.

"Ah, Darlin', you don't need to be embarrassed. There's no need to look at the ground to hide that blush of yours anymore. I will miss that blush. And besides, I'd be lyin' if I said your scent wasn't drivin' _me_ crazy."

I immediately looked up, surprised at his admission.

"Yeah it's true Bella; your scent calls to me like no other. I didn't want to say anythin' earlier. I assumed that you had enough to deal with; you know, wakin' up as a vampire and all. I didn't want you worryin' about somethin' you didn't need to worry about."

I was confused. "Why would that make me worry?" I asked; truly perplexed.

Jasper exhaled a breath that he must have been holding in. As it wafted across my face; I felt so intoxicated by it, I had to actually suppress a moan.

_How pathetic would that have been?_

He continued to look down at the ground while pinching the bridge of his nose. I was immediately worried. That was a characteristic of Edward's whenever he was frustrated or was about to lay something heavy on me.

"Darlin', I don't know if I should tell you this or not. I just figured it out myself, along with the help of my friend Peter. He sorta has this gift. I don't know how to explain it, but he just knows shit."

He looked up at me and our eyes connected. I immediately lost my train of thought as I got lost in his topaz gaze. With maximum effort, I was able to break eye contact and regain my prior stream of thought.

"What do you mean, by ''he just knows shit'?" I questioned, arching my eyebrow for emphasis.

Jasper smiled softly. "I mean exactly what I just said; he has a gift, but whenever you meet him, just make sure that you don't tell him that I called it a gift. He insists that he doesn't have one. But he just knows important things. For example, he's the reason that I was able to find you with Laurent. Peter texted me out of the blue and told me to follow my nose. I had no idea what he was talkin' about, until your scent washed over me back at the house. If I didn't 'follow my nose' as Peter said to do, I never would have gotten to you in time."

Okay, I think I was starting to understand, but, 'There's something you're not telling me Jasper."

He looked nervous. It was very un-Jasper like.

"Are you sure you want to know Darlin'? I not sure if you're ready to hear this; you just woke up from your change and…"

"Just spill it Jazz," I demanded.

"Bella… we're Mates Darlin'."

**A/N – So there's Chapter 2. I hope you all enjoyed it. Thank you all for such nice, positive, and supportive reviews after the first chapter. And thank you to the TONS of people who subscribed to the story as well. I only hope I can live up to your expectations with rest of this story. As I said before; I have only written Emmett/ Bella stories before. So Jasper/Bella is new territory for me, and I really hope that I'm doing him justice.**

**If you have the time, I would love to hear your feedback. Thanks for reading.**

**One more thing; there seemed to be some confusion as to last chapter. A lot of people private messaged me telling me that they can't wait until I post chapter 2 of the Emmett/Bella story "Fate of Flight?". As you all probably are aware of, I attached Chapter 1 of that story at the very bottom of the first Chapter of this story…REDEMPTION. Just to be clear…"Fate or Flight?"; IS ALREADY 18 CHAPTERS LONG AND OVER 140,000 WORDS. I T CAN BE FOUND ON MY PROFILE PAGE. So if you want to read more than just the chapter I posted, then there are 17 more chapters already up and waiting to be read.**

**Sorry, just wanted to clear that up for anyone who was confused. Thanks again for reading.**

**Best Wishes,**

**Gumper29**


	3. Chapter 3  Embracing the Monster

Disclaimer: All characters and Dialogue related to the Twilight Saga are owned by their creator Stephenie Meyer. No Copyright infringement is intended. This story is for entertainment purposes only.

A/N – Hope you all enjoyed chapter two. Let's see how you feel about this one.

**REDEMPTION**

**Chapter – 3 – Embracing the Monster **

"_What you have become, just as I have. Aren't you and I so alike?" – David J. Matthews_

**Bella's POV:**

"_Bella, we're mates Darlin'."_ Jasper confessed.

And I…ran.

Fuck hunting right now. I needed a few minutes alone to process all the shit that had been thrust upon me since I opened my eyes to this new life of mine. I ran and I ran. I had no idea where I was going, I until I broke through the trees and realized that I was at First Beach, in La Push.

I sat down on the log that I always considered to be mine and Jake's log. Well I _had _considered it to be our log. That was until Jake essentially cut me out of his life, and essentially the lives of the rest of his pack, when he imprinted on that bitch Leah Clearwater.

I began to think.

_Could Jasper really be my mate? Is that why I feel so drawn to him all of a sudden? Why didn't I feel anything for him when I was human? _

But then I began to think about how his intoxicating scent called to me; how his Texas drawl, made me want to melt. And how whenever our eyes connected, I would somehow manage to get lost in those topaz orbs, and forget everything else that mattered. However, I began picturing Jasper with the crimson eyes of a _real_ vampire. I shivered at the thought of how dangerous and sexy he would look with those deadly eyes. Then it clicked. Suddenly his claim that we were indeed mates, didn't sound so crazy anymore. I took a deep breath and stood up, ready to make my way back to Jasper and apologize for running away and just leaving him in the forest the way I did. In truth, I was a bit embarrassed by my childish behavior.

Just as I was about to dart back towards the forest, Jasper came plowing through the trees and quickly scooped me up in an embrace.

"Darlin' we have to get out of here quick. We're not supposed to be here. We're in their territory now," he trilled.

"Jasper, what the hell are you talking about I always come to La Push. I used to…"

That's when we both smelled the pungent odor. While I searched around for its source, Jasper's chest rumbled, as he let out a menacing growl.

That's when I saw them, Jake and his pack of eight wolves, creeping out of the forest.

"Jake it's me Bella," I said, patting myself on my chest; unintentionally doing my best 'you Tarzan, Me Jane' impression.

But the big russet colored wolf didn't even acknowledge my gesture. They encircled us, as Jasper and I, now stood back to back. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the big black wolf I knew to be Sam Uley, coil his hind legs as he prepared to spring at Jasper.

In that moment, something inside of me snapped. Maybe that's what it took, a threat against Jasper, for me to realize that he was in fact, my mate.

I growled out the word, "No!" as I watched the black wolf hit the light blue wall that now covered Jasper and I from every angle. Now that my shield was unleashed, I could feel it, as if it were a part of my own being. I could flex and bend it into all sorts of shape and angles. This new development certainly did not bode well for the wolves.

I had figured out how to manipulate my physical shield, and Bella had given the monster the keys to the new car so to speak. What was funny, and I would, have to ask Jasper later, was now that he was under my shield, I could feel his emotions. I really didn't have time to analyze them at the moment, but I was certainly aware of the fact that his anger was now fueling mine; and most likely vice versa.

I manipulated my shield and formed an angle that pinned the big black wolf to the ground. All the other wolves were growling, snarling, and pawing at the impenetrable barrier, as I made my way over the 'Alpha' wolf.

"Sam!" I called to get the pinned wolf's attention. "Are you going to let us be on our way, or do you really want a fight to the death here?" I asked, as his big black eyes rolled up to meet mine. I was met with nothing but a defiant growl.

I turned my attention towards Jasper. "Can you feel his emotions through the shield?" I asked.

Jasper nodded. "He is projectin' nothin' but anger and hatred. If I had to hazard a guess, I would say that he intends to fight to the death."

"So be it." I growled as I reached down and tore the head off of the big black wolf.

Sam Uley was no more.

I held up his head for all the wolves to see. The old Bella; would have been utterly mortified as she held the decapitated head of a former friend, even if that friend was in its wolf form. The new Bella, was embracing her inner monster, and rejoiced in the brutal violence she had inflicted.

I saw Japer look at me in shock. However, I did notice the smirk playing at the corner of his lips and the hint of awe in his expression.

As I continued to hold the wolf head, above me, I found myself covered in its blood. And although the blood didn't smell appetizing in the slightest, my monster rejoiced, as I bathed in my enemy's blood.

"Who's next?" I yelled to the remaining wolves. "Go home or end up like your precious leader here," I snarled.

However, I was met with nothing but growls and snarls as the wolves continued, albeit unsuccessfully to find a way around my shield.

"They are refusin' to give up Darlin'." Japer drawled. "Since you killed their leader, I'm afraid it's now a fight to the death for all of them."

There once was a time when I feared that one of the wolves would get hurt trying to protect me. Now, my monster rejoiced at the fact, that these vile creatures would meet their end by my hands.

"So be it." I repeated my line from earlier.

I pinned one wolf after another down with my shield. Jasper and I took turns decapitating the wolves until there was one left...Jacob.

"Last chance Jacob," I warned in a mocking tone.

The big russet colored wolf just snarled at me as it tried to break through my shield.

"Oh Jake…" I answered his actions with a twisted sense of self satisfaction. I truly felt no remorse for what Jasper and I had just done, "…don't look so angry. You are the one that cut me out of your life the second you imprinted; after promising that you would always be there for me. We'll you certainly weren't there for me the day that nomad vampire was just about to finish me off; but Jasper was. And this is the consequence Jake; for the betrayal of a friend; a betrayal of family."

I pinned the giant russet colored wolf to the ground and tore his head off; sending him off to join his brothers; wherever it is the fuck they go.

I threw Jake's head into the giant pile of wolf parts and crashed into Japer. We were both bathed in pungent wolf blood, and stunk to high heaven. But it didn't matter. Nothing mattered as our lips crashed together. All the carnage and gore that had surrounded us disappeared the instant I felt Jasper's tongue, as it plundered my mouth. I had never had a kiss like this before. It felt live every nerve ending in my body was a live wire.

I finally broke away, taking a deep breath. Apparently, I was still in the habit of thinking that I needed oxygen.

"Wow," I whispered mostly to myself as I reached up with my hand to feel my lips that were still tingling.

There was no doubt left in my mind. Jasper Whitlock; was my true mate.

**Jasper's POV:**

I stood in awe of the rampagin' Goddess as she tore the wolves to shreds. I was in complete awe. My emotions were a tangled, messy web of awe, lust, and pure anger and hatred towards the wolves for tryin' to harm my mate.

I finally came out of my stupor and began helpin' Bella destroy the puppies one after another. However, I couldn't help but notice, that while I was encased her shield, I could now feel Bella's emotions as well. She was projectin' acceptance, fury, and a need to protect; what I could only assume was me. Perhaps, she had come to accept that I was in fact her mate. I could only hope.

As I watched her tear the russet colored wolf's head from its body; the one she called 'Jake', again I felt no remorse coming from her; only satisfaction.

She threw the final wolf head into the pile and crashed into me, in a soul meltin' kiss. Her shield must have dropped then, because her emotions suddenly vanished. The kiss was electric. I felt like my body was almost goin' through the change again. I literally burned for Bella Swan.

She unexpectedly broke the kiss and took a step back, as she whispered, "Wow," almost to herself. The need to claim her as mine had never been stronger as I watched her bring her fingers to her lips. But I pushed that desire deep down into the recesses of my mind.

I would give Bella all the time she needed.

"Darlin', are you okay?" I asked. I had no idea what she was feelin' now that I couldn't feel her emotions anymore. For all I knew, she hated herself for destroying the wolves and was wallowin' in her own self loathin'.

She smiled at me. "I'm fine Jasper why?" she asked, archin' her eyebrow adorably.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay with what just happened here. I'm perfectly fine. Hell, I've wanted to exterminate these things ever since I found out that they existed. But I know you were close to them at some point durin' your human life."

She laughed almost hysterically. "Jasper, they can all rot in hell as far as I'm concerned."

I nodded and pulled her into an embrace. "I'm sorry Bella. I knew it was too early to spring, the whole you bein' my true mate thing on you. I should have waited. I should have…"

She cut me off right there. "You should have done exactly what you did Jasper. I was the stupid one for running away. I just needed a moment to think. I never once thought that the wolves would attack me. I always used to come here all the time and think. Jasper, when Sam, the black wolf, tried to attack you; my god, I lost it. My brain kept screaming 'Protect my mate!' I know it's true now. I just needed to digest it. But what I don't understand is why I could feel your emotions while you were under my shield?"

To say this bit of information was a shock, would definitely be an understatement. "You could feel my emotions Darlin'? I definitely wasn't projectin'. I think that could only mean one thing."

"What?" she asked as her face scrunched up in confusion.

"Darlin', I think your shield is more powerful than we realized. I think when you have someone under your shield; you have the ability to use their gift as well. Hell, I could be dead wrong, but…'

Just then my phone buzzed with another texts message; fuckin' Peter. I looked down to read it:

_No Major, you are dead right._

I looked up at Bella and smiled. "Looks like I was right. Even Yoda agrees with me."

"Yoda? Oh…you mean Peter and his 'non-gift' right?" she asked usin' air quotes when she said the phrase 'non-gift'.

"Yes Peter." I nodded.

"Jasper, I was thinking. If I have access to your gift by placing you under my physical shield; do you think I would have access to Edward's gift if I placed him under my mental shield? Oh shit, but you said that you could feel my emotions. Would Edward be able to read my mind?" she asked suddenly nervous.

Before I had a chance to answer her, my damn phone buzzed again with another text from Peter:

_Yes to the first question. No to the second._

Sometimes I really did love that fucker.

I showed Bella the text and she let out a sigh of relief. "Well, I don't know about you Jasper, but I think we are owed some explanations. And if they don't want to fess up, then I can just always pluck it out of their heads." She said with a devilish smile.

"Darlin' I couldn't agree more. Plus, I can't wait to see their faces, when they find out that we are mates." I laughed.

Suddenly Bella took on a serious expression and she looked hesitant; like she wanted to ask me something but was afraid

"Darlin', I may not be able to read your emotions when I'm not under your shield. But, it doesn't take an empath to see that you want to ask me somethin'." I said with all the sincerity I could muster.

She exhaled and looked me directly in the eyes. "Jasper, I was wondering. And please be honest. There is nothing you can say that would bother me. Did you give up human blood because you wanted to; or because Alice wanted you to?"

I have to admit, out of all the questions she could have asked me; that was the last one I was expectin'. But she did ask me to be honest. "Darlin', I was perfectly content livin' the life of a traditional vampire. I thought Alice was my mate. So I made myself into what she wanted me to be. The Cullen Family always thought I lacked poor control because I would slip up now and again. The truth is; those weren't slip ups. I purposely drank from humans every now and then and portrayed them as mistakes. I hated living there lifestyle." I said shakin' my head. Bella would surely be disgusted with me now.

"Well," she started. "Jasper, I don't want you to pretend to have to be someone else anymore. Hell, I don't want to pretend to be something other than what I am now. The Cullens; maybe with the exception of Emmett, all seem to hate being vampires. I don't want to live like them. I want to embrace what I am now. I've known for while now, that I was meant for this life. I couldn't be happier that I'm a vampire. I want to live like a _real_ vampire Jasper. I don't want to pretend to go to high school and play human. I don't want to drink from deer and fucking bunny rabbits."

I couldn't help but chuckle at her phrasin'. "Darlin', are you sayin' what I think you are sayin'?" I asked, tryin' not to get ahead of myself.

"I think so Jasper. I'm a vampire and I want to drink human blood. I don't want to be like…them," she said with a look of disgust as she referred to my former family

I pulled her into an even tighter embrace and whispered into her ear. "Darlin', you were made for me Bella." I again kissed her passionately; but broke away as a thought crossed my mind.

"However, I think we should keep up the charade. At least until we get the answers we need from Edward and Alice," I added.

She nodded just as my phone buzzed with another text message from Peter:

_Tell Bella, that I am already in love with her. On a serious note Major, I'm happy for you. She is exactly what you need._

I showed Bella the text message and she giggled.

"Should I call Carlisle and tell him that I'm coming home with my new mate?" I asked with a smirk.

"By all means," she grinned.

I dialed Carlisle's cell number. It rang twice before he picked up.

"Jasper?"

"Hello, Carlisle." I replied calmly,

"Oh Jasper thank God. Are you okay Son? Alice had a vision of you fighting our old acquaintance Laurent, in some meadow. She said, your future immediately disappeared. We thought…we thought we lost you Son." Carlisle choked out.

"No I'm fine Carlisle. I'm not sure why Alice can't see me. Has she seen anythin' else? I hedged; tryin' to glean as much information as possible before we saw them in person.

"No, well she hasn't mentioned anything to me anyways. What's going on Jasper?"

"Well Carlisle, if it's alright with you, I'd like to come home in a day or two."

"Of course Jasper, you know this is always your home. Besides, Esme will be thrilled with this news."

"Yes I know Carlisle, thank you. But I would like to bring someone with me. I found my true mate Carlisle."

Silence.

I heard him suck in breath before he continued. "Is it anyone I know? Is she a human drinker?"

Of course he would be worried about _that_. He never gave Peter and Charlotte a fair shake because of their diet.

"No you have never met this vampire before Carlisle. In fact, that was how I got into a fight with Laurent, I saved her from him. She's a newborn. An extremely controlled newborn; she's complete anomaly Carlisle. I have never crossed a newborn with such control in all my existence."

"So she is following our diet then?" he asked…_again_.

"Yes Carlisle she is. And she is eager to meet my family."

"Well I am just as eager; especially when you speak of her control. That means a lot coming from you. We look forward to seeing you Jasper; and your new mate."

"You too Carlisle; see you soon," and with that I hung up.

I smiled at Bella; who was grinning back at me.

"Darlin' let's go get us some animal blood before we go see what is goin' on with the evil twins. Perhaps, if you feed a few times, it will dull you eyes a bit and convince Carlisle that you are in fact on the animal diet."

We made quick work of burying the remaing wolf parts and I looked towards My Bella.

I reached out to take her hand. And she placed her hand in mind we both smiled.

I asked, "Are you ready?"

Her smile widened; "As I'll ever be."

A/N – I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. So Bella is embracing her inner monster. Any thoughts on the turn the story has taken? I would love to hear your thoughts and opinions.

**Normally I prefer to write longer chapters. But it being Easter Weekend and all, I have found myself incredibly busy.**

**Also, I would like to thank you all. I have received nothing but positive reviews so far. I just wanted to say, before this story, all my writing has been Emmett related stories. So writing Jasper is still very new to me. I promise you, I WILL GET HIM DOWN. His POV'S will get better with time. I just hope you stick with me though my learning curve.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Best Wishes,  
>BlackMoon29<strong>


End file.
